


Runaway | Pentagon ff

by Black_WhiteCosplay



Category: Pentagon - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_WhiteCosplay/pseuds/Black_WhiteCosplay
Summary: In that moment I couldn't think. I just moved. I grabbed my clothes sitting on the bedside table and put them on. I ripped the IV out of my arm. The heart monitor started beeping loudly. I quickly ran out of the room and down the hallway. Don't look back, leave. Out of the hospital I ran not knowing where I was going first.





	1. Chapter 1: Intro

Secondary Sex | Name | Smell

Beta | Yuto | Nothing

Alpha | Wooseok | Pine 

Alpha | E'Dawn | Fir Tree

Beta | Hui | Peppermint

Omega | Hyuna | Honeysuckle 

Alpha | Hongseok | Cinnamon 

Omega | Jinho | Honey

Alpha | Shinwon | Campfire

Omega | Kino | Lavender

Beta | Yeo One | Rain

Omega | Yanan | Cotton Candy 

 

 

Relationships:

Yuto and Wooseok

E'Dawn, Hui and Hyuna 

Jinho and Hongseok

Shinwon and Kino

Yeo One and Yanan 


	2. Every Inch of My Body Was Burning And Screaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is jumping kinda straight into the story. Sorry.

Narrator P.O.V

      The boys of Pentagon are preparing for a Comeback Showcase.

Yuto P.O.V 

      We had been preparing for the Showcase for weeks now. Everyone was so stressed that I was surprised we hadn't killed each other yet.  
       
           We don't usually stress this much about a Showcase except all of our parents were going to be there. It would also be Kino's first performance after recovering from his injury.

*TiMe SkIp*

         We were about to go on stage and tensions are running high backstage. Shinwon, Hongseok and YeoOne have been at each other's throats all day. Kino, Jinho, and Yanan have had to hold them back from each other.

*AnOtHeR tImE sKiP bEcAuSe I aM lAzY*

         We have all walked on stage and got in our positions. With the stage lights on I'm starting to get really hot. I'm going to just power through the performance.

       During the performance I start to get hotter and hotter. And I get more and more dizzy.

         By the end of the performance I could barely stand. I started walking to the stairs going off the stage. Going as fast as possible because I can't get off the stage fast enough.

            As I stepped off the stage my stomach started churning. I needed to find Wooseok. Every inch of my body was burning and screaming. 

         The room was spinning and as I took a step towards Wooseok and touched his arm everything started turning black. "Yuto! Yuto! Are you okay?", was the last thing I heard before my body hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N I'm a bad author. Leaving the first actual chapter on a cliffhanger. Sorry. Not really. I've been in a crackhead mood recently so you can see it in my Author's Notes. I blame the music I'm listening to. My playlist of Palaye Royale, Weathers, Starbenders, Waterparks, and Lil Peep. Listen to them if you haven't. This Author's Note has gone on too long. There will be a new chapter shortly. ThIs HaS bEeN sHaRk RePoRtInG lIvE fRoM tHe AtLaNtIc OcEaN. DiNg! Love you 😘.}


	3. I Ran

Yuto P.O.V  
I heard a mumbling sound. Something like the sounds of people talking.

He should wake up soon.

I wonder who they are talking about. Is it me? Who are they? Where am I?

Who's going to tell him when he wakes up?

Who are they telling? What are they telling them?

Most of his life he thought he was a beta but to tell him now that he is an omega will change everything.

Who's an omega?

Wanting to know who was speaking, I slowly opened my eyes. bright. The lights in the room. white. The walls. Is this a hospital? Why am I here?

"Yuto? Yuto? He's awake!" Yelled our Manager Heejun.

I sat up in the hospital bed. "Why am I here? Where are the members? How long was I out?"

"You fainted after the concert last week. The other members are fine. You can see them when you get discharged tomorrow. But there is something serious we need to talk about." He said sounding very passive.

They were talking about me earlier weren't they? "What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Your fainting was a result of your body presenting as an omega, meaning that you are no longer a beta. I know this is a lot to process, so I'll give you a minute. If you need me I'll be down the hallway talking to the doctor." Heejun said before walking out of the room.

In that moment I couldn't think. I just moved. I grabbed the clothes sitting on the bedside table and put them on. I ripped the IV out of my arm. I quickly ran out of the room and down the hallway. don't look back, leave. I ran out of the hospital, all the while trying to figure out where I was going to go first.

Once I was out in front of the hospital, I started running. I ran all the way to the dorm. Fortunately, there was no one there since the other members were at practice.

I walked into the dorm. It was eerily quiet. I walked back to my room that I share with Wooseok. I grabbed all my clothes and threw them into a bag. I had no plan. All I knew was that I needed to leave.

As I finished zipping up my bag I looked around my half of the room which was now almost empty. I glanced down at my nightstand. The picture of me with all the members was the only thing left. I grabbed it and put it in my bag.

I ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N Still a bad author. Ending with yet another cliffhanger. This chapter was longer than the last though so that's something. I'm going to try to keep this Author's Note short but I know it won't be. New chapter up shortly. ThIs HaS bEeN sHaRk RePoRtInG lIvE fRoM tHe AtLaNtIc OcEaN. DiNg! Love you 😘.}


	4. And Now to The Weather

Yuto P.O.V   
       
       I was sitting and eating breakfast in the hotel breakfast area. It was some hotel in Busan.

      I had been planning on going by boat to Japan. The TV hanging on the wall was playing the news. No one else was in the breakfast area. ”We talked about this story yesterday. The search continues for 20 year old Adachi Yuto. Yuto is a member of K-Pop group Pentagon. The search has been ongoing for a few days since Yuto fled from the hospital. If anyone has seen or heard from him they need to call the number on the screen. His family and friends are searching endlessly for him. We all hope for his safe return. And now to the weather.”

     I didn't know what to do before but then I knew. I couldn't leave for Japan. I would just have to wait it out and go back once I've wrapped my head around things. 

Wooseok P.O.V

     "You guys probably know why I called you here," Heejun said. "The comeback for Naughty Boy will be postponed for a month or until Yuto comes back, whichever happens first."

      "What if he doesn't come back? We don't know why he ran. You guys won't tell us what happened at the hospital. It must've been something bad if he ran." I said angrily, "He is my best friend and roommate after all."

      "We can't tell you what the doctor said because it's Yuto's private information. Just know that if he doesn't come back, you guys will have to finish preparing the album. It's not my fault that Yuto ran and I'm doing everything I can to fix it, but I can't bring him back." Heejun said, his levels of anger rising. 

     Just then his secretary walked in, "There is someone on line 2 with news about Yuto. He said it was urgent and that he would only speak to you." She said.

      "Thanks," he said while picking up the phone sitting on the desk and pressing the button for line 2. He then put the phone on speaker. "Hello, who is this I'm speaking to?" He asked. (A/N Bold is the person on line 2. Normal is manager speaking. Italics is Wooseok's thoughts.)

      "Wow," The familiar deep voice spoke on the other line, "you guys have been going all out trying to find me."

      Yuto. It's Yuto. Where is he? Is he okay?

     "Yuto, where are you?"

     "A town."

      "Are you coming back?"

      "Probably but first I need to talk to you privately about what happened at the hospital."

      His tone seems different from normal. It's laced with a fake type of confidence. He sounds like he wants to be confident but can't manage more than a fake version.  
    
     "We are talking privately."

      "No we aren't. I know the phone is on speaker and all of the members are in your office. I can hear their hearts beating. I can hear them breathing."

      Towards the end, his once confident facade seemed to start dropping. Now, he sounds like he could break at any point.

    "P-pl-please help me."

     He sounds like he's starting to cry. What happened to him? Where did my strong-willed gentle giant go? I want him back. The alpha in me for some reason just wanted to reach out and grab him. To pull him close and fix his problems.. but I shouldn't think about my friend like that. 

      "Yuto, I need to know where you are so that I can help you. Boys leave my office and head back to the dorm. I'll go get Yuto and bring him back to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N Just a heads up this Author's Note is going to be weird because I'm trying to reach 666 words. Lort. I'm so close. I'm a good author this time because I technically did not end on a cliffhanger. Yay. ThIs HaS bEeN sHaRk RePoRtInG lIvE fRoM tHe AtLaNtIc OcEaN. DiNg! Love you 😘. P.S emojis aren't words. Sad)
> 
> P.P.S The word sad was word 666. lol~＼＼\٩(๑'^'๑)۶//／／. I did it. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	5. Let’s Meet at The Hospital

     "I just got on a bus heading to Seoul. Where is the best place for us to meet and talk?" Yuto asked.

    "Let's meet at the hospital. The doctor will need to give you heat suppressants." Heejun suggested. 

    "Okay I'll meet you at the hospital in an hour." Yuto said.

*TiMe SkIp*

    Once at the hospital, Heejun and Yuto were escorted back to a room. 

    "So Yuto, I'm going to fill a prescription for a heat suppressant due to the fact that you live with multiple Alphas. You may end up going through a heat anyway due to the over-production of hormones in your body trying to make up for lost time." The doctor said.

    "Is it possible for you to put me on a scent blocker? I don't want the members to notice that I smell like an omega." Yuto asked.

   "I can do that. I'll be right back with the prescriptions. I suggest that you take one of each now before going back to the dorms." The doctor said before leaving the room.

    Once the doctor was gone Heejun spoke, "When you get back to the dorm, head straight back to your room and start unpacking. I'll speak to the guys about giving you some space. If you get too close to one of the Alphas he could send you into an early heat. But the only way I'll be okay with what happened is if you show up to practice tomorrow and pretend nothing happened." 

    "Got it. I just want to go home. I haven't seen the members in two weeks." Yuto replied. 

    The doctor walked back into the room and handed Yuto two bottles of pills. Then Heejun and Yuto left the hospital, heading back to the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N I know this was a short chapter. A new one should be out soon. Don't quote me on that though. lol  
> ＼＼\٩(๑'^'๑)۶//／／. Still a crackhead. ThIs HaS bEeN sHaRk RePoRtInG lIvE fRoM tHe AtLaNtIc OcEaN. DiNg! Love you 😘.}


	6. Chapter 6: Pine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>            (A/N Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out. The Co-Writer who was helping me with this book isn't anymore. So on top of college, high school and my student internship all at the same time, I've had to not only write this book but also edit it. Keeping that in mind if you find any mistakes do not be afraid to tell me. Thanks.)

      Once back in the dorm Hui was the first to speak, "he sounded so broken." He had said what they were all thinking. Everyone seemed to hum in agreement.

             "At least he is coming back. When he gets back we can work out what happened." Woodwork chimed in.

   "Wooseok's right. Let's clean the dorm for when he gets back." Jinho gleemed cheerfully. (A/N I know they have two dorms but for the story they have one.)

  *tImE sKiP*

Just as they had finished cleaning up the door opened, in walked Yuto and Heejun. The house went silent as Yuto, face red from what seemed to be tears, pulled his suitcase behind him heading towards the hallway when Heejun stopped him.

"You can go unpack and rest but you have to be at practice tomorrow." He said then Yuto headed off to his room.

"Is everything okay with Yuto?" Kino asked.

"He is still trying to process stuff so you will have to be patient with him. Everyone needs to be at practice tomorrow." And with that Heejun left.

Wooseok immediately got up from his seat on the couch and went to see Yuto.

When he got to the shared bedroom Yuto was unpacking his stuff. Once Wooseok had stepped into the room Yuto's head shot up and their eyes locked.

The two boys stood there in silence for a second before Wooseok rushed over and engulfed the other in a tight hug. "I missed you so much, Yuto. We were all so worried about you. Plus Heejun wouldn't tell us anything and we weren't allowed to visit you in the hospital." Wooseok said quickly as if the older was going to leave again before he got to speak his mind.

Yuto took in a deep breath before letting tears fall from his dark brown eyes. "I missed you guys but in that moment at the hospital I just needed to leave."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Wooseok asked finally letting go of Yuto.

"Not really right now. Would it be weird if we laid in bed and you just hugged me?" Yuto asked cautiously.

"Yeah that's fine." Wooseok answered.

The two males laid down on Yuto's bed. Yuto curled up into a ball and leaned into Wooseok's chest. Pine, Wooseok smelled like pine. He had never noticed that before. 

Soon the two of them had drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N Sorry this chapter is so short but I will be posting a second one right after this to make up for it. Please comment any ideas you have for the story. Signing off. ThIs HaS bEeN sHaRk RePoRtInG lIvE fRoM tHe AtLaNtIc OcEaN. DiNg.)

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N I'm so sorry about not posting this book when I said I would. Please yell at me in the comments. As an apology I'm going to post more then just this small intro chapter that isn't really a chapter. I had a bunch of chapters wrote in December that needed to be edited but once they were edited I never posted them. I will be updating Colours soon. Be on the lookout for some other possible books I will be releasing. ThIs HaS bEeN sHaRk RePoRtInG lIvE fRoM tHe AtLaNtIc OcEaN. DiNg! Love you 😘}


End file.
